The Crying Girl
by Dawn Allies
Summary: She's always been there. The crying girl. Though most haven't seen her. (Crappy ghost story in the anthro world from just an idea I had, really short)


There she goes again.  
It's always the same and nearly every night...   
And it's always her.   
I lay here in my bed staring at the shadows as they dance across the ceiling and just listen.   
She cries, on and on, it does eventually stop. It's not dependable though, somet nights it'll only last minutes, other it'll comtinue for hours. I don't know why she does it. Sometimes she'll make some sort of sound, like as if she were trying to say something but it's always muffled or goes by unheard, sitting just on the outter rim of audiable enough to be understood. I've tried looking for her before to ask to find out what's wrong, more than once actually, but I've never found her.   
So I just lay awake and listen and wonder.  
You know, I've asked people about her as well. To find out if anyone else has heard her before. Some say they have, but most say it's just my imagination or a myth that surrounds this place. No one at all seems to know who she is though, even those who have heard her, or even those few who have seen her. And that's what really makes me wonder.   
One time I tried really hard to find out if maybe she was someone who'd lived here at one time and had died and was haunting the place or something like that. I looked at all the references I could, went to all the historical type research people and asked, looked through as many newspapers, magazines and books that was possible and by the end I never wanted to see any old references again. But still, I found nothing about her that I didn't already kinda know about. It's not really like as if it was all that hard to do it either though. The orphanage that's here now hasn't been here long, being only five years old or something, but before then it'd been a boarding school or something before it was torn down and they built this place andI don't know how old it had been before then. But even that had been something else, but none of the records will tell, it was before things were recorded. Or at least, whatever happend before we were here, when the humans still ruled.   
One thing that told me she wasn't from when this place was a school was that it was an all boys school for one thing, and the other, she'd been around then as well. I found a couple of articles and papers and things about sightings and Mr Hieyana even told me that he'd had a friend who'd actually seen her when he used to goto the boarding school himself. He said that he and some of his friends had heard stories from the older kids and had wanted to see her for themselves, but only one of them managed to actually do it. When I enquired about what she'd looked like he seemed to drift off into some old memory that was most amusing as there was a thin smile on his usually solem face as he told me.   
She's laced in white, from chin to ankle, and it's a full on dress sort of thing, nothing like anything anyone wears. But even though that's weird in itself it's not the weirdest part. See, she's just like anyone of us, except for the fact her ears are small and sit on the sides of her head, her skin is a pale creamy colour and her hair is straight black that runs past her waist. She has no claws on either hands or feet, she has no tail or horns or wings or anything to tell what she is. She's just like one of us except she has no pokemon features.  
I asked My Hieyana if he was kidding but he just shook his head and before I could ask anything else had been called away by someone and never brought the subject up again. He had been telling the truth though. In those things I found when I went searching and the people I asked, they all agreed with him. But not one of them said what I wasn't willing to ask.   
Was she really a human?  
Was that maybe why she cried? Because she was all alone with only us for company...  
Or was it because of something when she'd been alive and it didn't have anything to do with us at all?  
Who was..   
"-Jarana, turn your damn tail light off will you. Some of us are trying to sleep."  
Sighing and pull my tail back under my bedsheets, hiding the faint glow emitted by the yellow ball attached at the end and turn over onto my side and stare at the back of the person in the next bed.   
I wonder if maybe her life was like mine is now. I know I'd be crying too if I died before I got to do something with life and lived it.   
So I lay on my side and listen to her cry over the normal sounds of everyone else within the dorm as they attempt to sleep on the hard beds and lumpy pillows and wait for sleep to take me back within its hold, wondering about her as I do.   
I wonder if anyone else can hear her and if they'd admit it in the morning, -I doubt it.   
I wonder who the crying girl is.  
  
Why does she cry?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Happy story.   
It's not long but I wanted to write something, so here it is, and with an essence of pokemon, blah. x.X; *shrugs an waves*  
*** 


End file.
